War of the Coalition
Naming While the conflict initially started as GGA - Hyperion War, the entrance of The Continuum and BLEU updated the conflict's title to BLEU - Continuum War. Great War V had been suggested as a title, but did not fit considering the number of different conflicts between alliances. There is no one side fighting against the other for the same cause -- some are defending Hyperion while some are defending their allies and have no part of the Hyperion - GGA conflict. War of the First Coalition (or just War of the Coalition) works as a title for this conflict for two reasons, one being that it gives direct reference to the side of The Continuum, One Vision, etc. -- dubbed Coalition. The other reason is that the actual War of the First Coalition was fought between the powers of Europe and France, the former trying to undo the ideas of the French Revolution and restore the French Monarchy. Many of the Friends > Infra side claim to be partaking in a major revolution, be it a literal revolution of the allegedly "oppressed community", or just a drastic change of the CN landscape. Other Alternate Names * The Cold War * The Second Great Patriotic War * NpOBLITERATED War * Global Warming * The Polar Siege * The Back to School War * GReat War * Red vs. BLEU * BLEU-Continuum, OneVision, Superfriends, Trident, OPP, Poseiden, Pegasus, OUT, Power Rangers, CDT, Cidatel War * New Polar War * The August Revolution * The Cluster@$!% War * The Cookie War * The noCB war Background Chickenzilla, one of the founders of Atlantis, has been the subject of controversy in Cyber Nations for a number of reasons. Most recently he was the subject of a private exchange (made public by the Sponge-Ardus Logs) between the Viridian Entente and the New Polar Order during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. On July 7, Chickenzilla was removed from the New Polar Order and announced he was quitting Cyber Nations. He would later emerge as a reroll named Heinz and revealed in a conversation between himself and Roflcopter that he had joined Mushroom Kingdom. Mushroom Kingdom was unaware of Heinz's true identity. Hyperion, like Chickenzilla, was another subject of controversy during the Pacifica-Polaris Dispute. The New Polar Order had initially offered protectorate status to Hyperion, controversially characterized by its critics in the public as an "Atlantis remake", before "handing over" the protectorate deal to Greenland Republic. While the deposal of Electron Sponge and the subsequent ascension of AlmightyGrub seemingly ended the dispute between the Orders, many allies were still wary of Polaris and treated her with a watchful eye throughout the month of July. Meanwhile, the NpO moved forums and attempted to repair its suffering reputation. After the end of the dispute between the Orders, a number of players within the community complained of boredom, pointing the finger at any possible cause. Several high profile players, including Doitzel, Rebel Virginia, Schattenmann, Starfox101, and Cheyenne posted goodbye threads in the Open World Forum, citing a lack of enthusiasm for playing Cyber Nations any longer. Shortly after the exodus of those high profile players, VE sponsored the ZI Peace Pact, a treaty on which several alliances, including Ragnarok, and the Siberian Tiger Alliance, promised to never sentence any individual to a permanent zero infrastructure status (Perma-ZI or PZI). During the weekend of August 9th, GGA and Valhalla leadership became aware of Chickenzilla's reroll and his activities within Mushroom Kingdom. From logs provided by Epiphanus of Hyperion, GGA and Valhalla told Hyperion to discover who had been involved with Chickenzilla during his time in Hyperion and Mushroom Kingdom. While Epiphanus claims through the provided logs that he did gather information about Chickenzilla's activities, Valhalla and GGA seemingly found the information unsubstantial and not enough to vindicate Hyperion in the matter. On August 11th, the government of Hyperion ordered their member nations to begin the transition to peace mode due to what they interpreted as an impending attack on their alliance. Upon discovering Hyperion's apparent jump to peace mode, the Grand Global Alliance and Valhalla immediately declared war over two hours earlier than update. On August 14th, a coalition consisting of MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK!, RnR, and FARK declared war on NpO, citing "threats of destruction, attempts to split the Continuum and bring war upon the Citadel, for attacks upon our treaty partners, and for other numerous and great slights against our friends and allies". Other coalition alliances were paired up against NpO's allies, which were expected to come to their defense. This coalition contended they were unrelated to the GGA/Valhalla attack on Hyperion, a fact verified by GGA and NPO officials. The attack was in response to a long history of threats and trolling by members of NpO against alliances of the coalition, including offenses against the alliances of VE, TOP and Grämlins shortly before the war. During the leadup to the war, Electron Sponge, then the emperor of Polaris, stated that he would dance on the grave of the Grämlins. The update attack was among the largest in CN history, with well over 2,000 wars declared within 20 minutes. Timeline August 11, 2008 * The Grand Global Alliance declares war on Hyperion for knowingly (this point is debated) aiding a reroll of the PZI sentenced Chickenzilla.GGA declares war on Hyperion, and Valhalla follows shortly afterwards. * The Phoenix Federation, The Order of Righteous Nations, Poison Clan, and Andromeda declare support for GGA and Valhalla in their war against Hyperion. * In a response to the allegations against them, Hyperion posts a thread disputing the claims made by GGA and Valhalla. August 12, 2008 * The North Atlantic Treaty Organization declares support for Valhalla. * The Independent Republic of Orange Nations cancels their Non Aggression Pact with the New Polar Order, leading many players in the CN community to speculate that the GGA - Hyperion conflict would spread to other alliances. * Orange Defense Network cancels their Mutual Defense Pact with the NpO and receives criticism from the public for doing so. * Avalanche ends Protectorate Treaty with the Greenland Republic as an early method of staying neutral. August 13, 2008 * Greenland Republic declares war on Valhalla and GGA for attacking their protectorate, Hyperion. * TORN backs up their previous declaration of support for GGA and Valhalla by issuing a declaration of war on Greenland Republic. TORN's protectorate, Ordo Recolitus, joins at their request. * Molon Labe issues a declaration of war, revealed from the Cyber Nations Wars Around the Globe screen to be on GR. * The Sons Of Liberty In Defiance (SOLID) honor their defense pact with the Hyperion and declares war on "all nations currently at war with Hyperion." * Elysium declares war on Greenland Republic, honoring their defense treaty with Valhalla. * Emperor AlmightyGrub of the New Polar Order declares war on any alliance attacking SOLID or GR. The only formal declarations on those two alliances up to that point had come from GGA, Valhalla, TORN, OR, Molon Labe, and Elysium. * Dadaflex, a Hyperion nation, launches a nuclear assault on two Valhalla nations and is removed from Hyperion by Epiphanus, who asserts that Hyperion will not condone nuclear first strikes. SOLID later issues a statement echoing those sentiments. * Boards Alliance of Protectorate States supports their ally, Valhalla, and declares war on SOLID. * Vox Populi reforms, featuring many players who had previously left the game, and declares war on GGA and Valhalla. * Although their nations had attacked those assaulting GGA, Valhalla, & their allies since the previous night, Sparta issues an informal declaration of war after a topic is created in the Open World Forum discussing their stance in the ongoing conflict. August 14, 2008 * MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK!, RnR, and FARK declare war on the New Polar Order for a list of transgressions, meanwhile condemning nuclear first strikes and bandwagoners. This war is contended to be a coincidental unrelated campaign from the GGA/Valhalla-Hyperion war. * Pyramid activates the mandatory defense clause of their Mutual Defense, optional Aggression Pact with MCXA. * Ragnarok goes on the offensive and declares war on Nueva Vida and Overclockers UK. * Poison Clan declares war on Nueva Vida and Atarax in a preemptive strike in tune with their Mutual Defense, optional Aggression Pacts with Valhalla and Grand Global Alliance. Their protectorate, Super Robot Pirate Ninjas, are included in this declaration and attack Atarax. * The Trident issues a collective statement, with the Mostly Harmless Alliance declaring war on NV and Genesis, NATO declaring war on SOLID, and Farkistan issuing a statement of support but not engaging in military action. * Andromeda declares war on SOLID alongside NATO. * Invicta joins their Purqua ally NATO and declares war on SOLID. * The Aquatic Brotherhood, citing friends on both sides of the conflict, declares neutrality. * IRON declares war on NV and the Patriotic Union of Kalashnikov Enthusiasts. * Mushroom Kingdom honors their MDP with Greenland Republic and declares on Ordo Recolitus and Molon Labe, meanwhile reaffirming their positive stance on nuclear first strikes. * Zenith declares neutrality, also citing friends on both sides of the conflict. * The Siberian Tiger Alliance announces its activation of the MADP between itself and the NpO and declares war on "those alliances that have attacked her and her allies". * Defense Confederation declares war on STA. * TORN recognizes hostilities with MK who attacked their protectorate, Ordo Recolitus, effectively declaring war. * The New Pacific Order honors their MADP with TORN and declares war on Mushroom Kingdom whilst condemning nuclear first strikes. * At this point, the side of GGA, Valhalla, and their allies is identified as Coalition, and issues a statement condemning nuclear first strikes. * Athens cites their MADP bloc and treaty with MK to declare war on the NPO. * Children of Ra declares support for their protectors, FOK and R&R. * Orange Defense Network declares war on Vox Populi * Republic of Allied Defenses declares neutrality. * Avalanche bans tech raiding among its members to make sure it stays out of the war * Global Democratic Alliance declares neutrality. * Shattered Star Exiles declare war on Valhalla. * BAM! declares war on Shattered Star Exiles. * The Hegemony of Periphery States declares war on Valhalla and its support for Hyperion. * The Grand Lodge of Freemasons declares war on Poison Clan and TORN. * Elysium declares war on GLOF * The German Empire declares war on the New Polar Order * The Global Order of Darkness, The Templar Knights, and Frontline Formation Coalition declare war on the Christian Coalition of Countries * Monos Archein declares war on STA. * Members of The Orange Unity Treaty (TORN, CMEA, FOK, MOON, R&R, IRON, OPA, and ODN) declare war on The Grand Lodge of Freemasons. PG-13 declares on GLOF in the same thread. * Random Insanity Alliance declares war on the Siberian Tiger Alliance * IRAN sides with it's protectorate alliance, The Phoenix Federation, and declares war on the Siberian Tiger Alliance. * The Phoenix Federation declares war on =LOST= * Legion declares war on PAIN for conspiracy to attack their allies. * ISSF is activated by treaty and declares on NpO at the request of their allies FOK. * PAIN declares war on all alliances attacking NpO and recognizes war with Legion. * MOON Declares war on PAIN in defense of League of Extraordinary Oranges allies RnR and FOK!-Alliance. * The United Blue Directorate declares war on a Mostly Harmless Alliance, honoring its MDP with Genesis. * The Phoenix Federation declares war on Athens by activating their Continuum ties to NPO. * =LOST= declares war on NPO activating their MDAP with Mushroom Kingdom August 15, 2008 * Greenland Republic authorizes nuclear retaliation against TORN. * The Power Rangers declare war on the United Blue Directorate citing that they wish to protect the Mostly Harmless Alliance. * Pirates of the Parrot Order declares war on the ACV , honoring the MDP with ANA. * Echelon honors its MADP with NPO and declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom. * Athens declares war on Echelon in defense of the Mushroom Kingdom but later retracts it stating it was an illegal DoW. * The CMEA declares war on GLOF, PAIN, and New Polar Order in the defense of their allies in the League of Extraordinary Oranges * League of Extraordinary Nations declares war on RIA, honoring the MDP with STA. * The Viridian Entente declares war on the Mushroom Kingdom citing MADP with TORN. * The Old Guard declares war on Vox Populi for attacks on themselves and allies. * The Paragon Ascendancy declares war on the Viridian Entente in defense of the Mushroom Kingdom. * Andromeda declares war on Paragon Ascendancy for attacking VE, states any DoW on VE is a DoW on Andromeda. * The United Nations of Sovereignty and The Dark Coalition declare war on Ragnarok, honoring MDPs with Nueva Vida. * R.O.C.K. declares war on The Dark Coalition, honoring their MDoAP with Ragnarok. * The OTF Alliance declares war on RIA in defense of the Siberian Tiger Alliance. * The Superfriends bloc recognizes a state of war with League of Extraordinary Nations and OTF Alliance, effectively declaring war on both alliances as a bloc in defense of RIA. * Shattered Star Exiles surrenders to Valhalla , The Legend of the Einherjar and BAM! August 16, 2008 * PG-13 merges into TORN with it's former leader joining Vox Populi and declaring war on Poison Clan. * The Overlord's Protectorate Pact authorizes nuclear retaliation against STA. * HeroesOfGaming reforms and declares war on Tempest. * Elysium, Terra Prime, and United Purple Nations declare war on HeroesOfGaming in defense of Tempest. * Equilibrium declares war on Carpe Diem. * The Hegemony of Periphery States surrenders to the Mighty Armed States of Honor and Valhalla. * Fly and TDSM8 declare war on TPF as result of TPF Declaration of War on Athens * Nusantara Elite Warriors declares war on Fly and TDSM8 as a response and honoring MADP between Nusantara Elite Warriors and TPF August 17, 2008 * Carpe Diem surrenders to Pyramid and allies. * ANA and PPO surrender to ACV * Green Protection Agency issues Declaration of Neutrality August 18, 2008 * The United Blue Directorate surrenders to MHA and the Power Rangers (TCB, IPA and CPCN). * The Christian Coalition of Countries surrenders to TTK, GOD, and FFC. * Kaiser Martens reforms Nordreich, declares war on Valhalla, but merges into Vox Populi 'until the war is over'. August 19, 2008 * The Righteous Fist declares war on Vox Populi and HeroesOfGaming. * The Grand Lodge of Freemasons surrenders to The Order Of Righteous Nations and Poison Clan; this also ends the war several signatories of the Orange Unity Treaty had declared on GLOF. * Element engages various OTF nations who are attacking RIA nations. * Hyperion surrenders to Valhalla, Grand Global Alliance, and Andromeda. * Zenith declares support for NATO and formally enters the war, revoking its declaration of neutrality. August 20, 2008 * Fellowship of Elite Allied Republics recognizes a state of war with the League Of Shadows Treaty. * Atarax surrenders to Poison Clan, Super Robot Pirate Ninjas, and their allies. * The Dark Coalition, United Nations of Sovereignty, and The Syndicate Of New Sovereignty surrender to Ragnarok, R.O.C.K., and Monos Archein. August 21, 2008 * The Flying Ferrets declare war on Fly citing Copyright infringement as their CB, however later in the day declare peace. * The OTF Alliance surrenders to The SuperFriends. * Knights of Cydonia and Shinra Corporation declare white peace. * FEAR and =LOST= agree to end hostilities * PUKE surrenders to IRON and TORN August 22, 2008 * PAIN surrenders to The Legion and the League of Extraordinary Oranges. August 23, 2008 * Coalition announces individual surrender terms. * Nueva Vida surrenders to IRON, MHA, Ragnarok, and Poison Clan. * OMFG and =LOST= declare a ceasefire. August 24, 2008 * The League of Extraordinary Nations surrenders to the Random Insanity Alliance. August 25, 2008 * Fly surrenders to the CDT, TPF, NEW, DefCon and OPP. * The Paragon Ascendancy disbands. * Athens surrenders to the New Pacific Order, The Phoenix Federation, and She Said She Was 18. * =LOST= surrenders to the New Pacific Order and The Phoenix Federation. * TDSM8 surrenders to the NPO, TPF, SSSW18, 64Digits, SDI, UPN, UCN, and FEAR. August 26, 2008 * Mushroom Kingdom surrenders to the New Pacific Order, Viridian Entente, Molon Labe, and Echelon; Ordo Recolitus and The Order Of Righteous Nations declare white peace with MK. * Shinra Corporation surrenders to the New Pacific Order and The Phoenix Federation. * The New Polar Order loses its sanctioned status; The Phoenix Federation becomes sanctioned once again. External Links Declarations of Support *TPF DoS for GGA *Andromeda's DoS for GGA *Poison Clan DoS for GGA and Valhalla *TORN DoS for GGA and Valhalla *NATO DoS for Valhalla *CoR DoS for R&R and FOK *FAN DoS for this War *Zenith DoS for NATO Declarations of War *GGA DoW on Hyperion *Valhalla DoW on Hyperion *GR DoW on GGA and Valhalla *TORN DoW on GR *Ordo DeoW on GR *Molon Labe's vague DoW on GR *SOLID DoW on GGA and Valhalla *Elysium DoW on GR *NpO DoW on GGA, Valhalla, and allies *BAPS DoW on SOLID *Vox Populi reformation and DoW on Valhalla and GGA *Sparta DoW on all those attacking GGA and Valhalla *MCXA, TOP, Grämlins, Umbrella, FOK, RnR, and FARK DoW on NpO *Pyramid DoW on NpO *Ragnarok DoW on Nueva Vida and OcUK *Poison Clan DoW on Nueva Vida and Atarax *Invicta DoW on SOLID *MHA DoW on Genesis and Nueva Vida, NATO + Andromeda DoW on SOLID, and Farkistan DoS of MHA and NATO *IRON DoW on Nueva Vida and PUKE *Mushroom Kingdom DoW on Molon Labe and Ordo Recolitus *STA DoW against those alliances that have attacked Polaris and her allies *Defense Confederation DoW on STA *TORN DoW on MK *NPO DoW on MK *=LOST= DoW on NPO *OPP DoW on STA *TPF DoW on Athens *SSX DoW on Valhalla *GLOF DoW on Poison Clan and TORN *Elysium DoW on GLOF *GOD DoW on CCC *Monos Archein DoW on STA *PAIN DoW on all opposing NpO *MOON DoW on PAIN *ODN DoW on Vox Populi *OUT DoW on GLOF *HPS DoW on Valhalla *RIA DoW on STA *ACV DoW on ANA *Viridian Entente DoW on MK *UBD DoW on MHA *Nusantara Elite Warriors on Fly and TDSM8 *PPO DoW on ACV *Echelon DoW on MK *Athens DoW on Echelon, Apology to Echelon for illegal DoW *CMEA DoW on GLOF, PAIN, NpO *M*A*S*H DoW on HPS *League of Extraordinary Nations DoW on RIA *The Dark Coalition DoW on Ragnarok *Carpe Diem DoW on Pyramid *Old Guard DoW on Vox Populi *Paragon Ascendancy DoW on VE *Andromeda DoW on PA and any who attack VE *R.O.C.K. DoW on The Dark Coalition *OTF Alliance DoW on RIA *HeroesOfGaming DoW on Tempest *Elysium DoW on HoG *Terra Prime DoW on HoG *UPN DoW on HoG *Equilibrium DoW on Carpe Diem *TRF DoW on VP and HoG *Flying Ferrets DoW Fly Declarations of Neutrality *The Aquatic Brotherhood DoN *Zenith DoN *The Phantom Warrior Corps. DoN *The Order of the Black Rose DoN *Republic of Allied Defense DoN *Global Democratic Alliance DoN *We Are Perth Army DoN *League of Small Superpowers DoN *Coalition of Independent Nations DoN *Global League Of Protectorates DoN *The Revolution DoN *Green Protection Agency DoN Nuclear Doctrine Statements *Hyperion releases a statement regarding Nuclear Rogues *SOLID announcement regarding nukes *Coalition statement on nuclear first strikes *MK statement about who is rogue and an order for all nations to fire their nukes on update. *TDSM8 Nuclear policy Nuclear Authorization Statements *Hyperion authorizes nuclear strikes against Valhalla *OcUK authorizes nuclear strikes on Ragnarok *Andromeda authorizes nuclear strikes on SOLID *GR authorizes nuclear strikes against TORN *OPP authorizes nuclear strikes on STA *Monos Archein authorizes nuclear strikes on STA *OTF authorizes nuclear strikes on RnR *PAIN authorizes nuclear strikes on Legion *LEN authorizes nuclear strikes on Ragnarok Treaty Cancellations *IRON cancels NAP with NpO *ODN cancels treaty with NpO *Nullification of TORN-NpO FPT *GR cancels treaty with LoSS *FINAL breaks ties with Athens *Echelon cancels MADP with NpO Surrender Terms and Peace *SSX surrenders to Poseidon, TLE, BAM! & Nebula-X *Atarax rejects first set of peace terms from PC *HPS surrenders to MASH and Valhalla *ANA and PPO surrenders to ACV *Carpe Diem surrenders to Pyramid and allies *UBD surrenders to MHA, TCB, CPCN, and IPA *CCC surrenders to GOD, FFC, and TTK *GLOF surrenders to TORN and PC *Hyperion surrenders to Valhalla, GGA, and Andromeda *CDT (UCN, FEAR, and UPN) offer individual surrender terms to Fly, TDSM8, and Shinra nations *Atarax accepts a third set of terms and surrenders to Poison Clan, Super Robot Pirate Ninjas and allies *UNOS, tDC, and SONS surrender to Ragnarok, R.O.C.K., and Monos Archein *OTF surrenders to the SuperFriends *White peace between KoC and Shinra *=LOST= and FEAR agree to end hostilities *PUKE surrenders to IRON and TORN *PAIN surrenders to Legion and LEO *Coalition announcement of Individual surrender terms *Nueva Vida surrenders to IRON, MHA, RoK, and PC *OMFG and =LOST= ceasefire *Fly surrenders to CDT, TPF, NEW, DefCon, and OPP *Athens surrenders to NPO, TPF, and SSSW18 *=LOST= surrenders to NPO and TPF *TDSM8 surrenders to NPO, TPF, SSSW18, 64Digits, SDI, UPN, and FEAR, TDSM8 statement *MK surrenders to NPO, VE, ML, and Echelon *Ordo Recolitus announces white peace with MK *TORN announces white peace with MK Disbandments *PG-13 merges into TORN *Paragon Ascendancy disbands Miscellaneous *Hyperion's response to GGA + Valhalla DoW *War Propaganda thread *STA request of military support from NPO *BLEU-Continuum war web *War Anarchy Stats Chart *Quick Bulletins from Zenith *Who Is Vox Populi? A Coalition Leader's View *TPC terminates merger with SOUL *Vox Populi standards from a founder *Anarchy Stats *Philosopher's views on 'The Not-So-Great War' *A List of alliances uninvolved in the War of the First Coalition *'The Return and Death or Nordreich'